Bevin: First Date?
by Kawaii-kuro
Summary: Inspired by the YouTube video "Bevin: First Date?" by BloodAmulet. Enjoy!


Inspired by the "Bevin: First Date?" video on YouTube. The video is done by BloodAmulet and music is by Danko Jones. If you haven't seen this video yet, you're doing something wrong because it is one of the best Bevin vids out there.

I tried to incorporate as much of the song's lyrics and the video's action into the story as I could. I did a fairly decent job at first… but then I got distracted with the butt sex and, well, you know how it goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 and any affiliated characters, the song "First Date" or the video that was made by BloodAmulet.

Dedicated to BloodAmulet. May I call you Bloody?... Im'a call you Bloody.

* * *

Kevin smirked at Ben as the young face filled with shock. The brunette could feel his legs shaking and the desire to run away flashed through his brain. He could run, years of soccer made him very good at it, but there was no guarantee that the raven hair wouldn't catch him.

"Back it up," Ben said as Kevin grabbed his tanned arm. "I think I know you… and I'm gonna bet this is a bad joke. This doesn't seem like the kind of thing you would do for a quick buck."

"For two hundred bucks? You bet I'd do it!" Ben shrugged off the pale hand that held him, but the taller boy leaned down and spoke discreetly, "come on Benji, get your quick fix. I bet you'd have enough to treat Julie to a few really nice dates."

Ben frowned. He hadn't thought about that. He was always too busy fighting aliens to hold down a job and he always felt so lame borrowing money from his parents to take the girl he liked out. If he and Kevin split the two-hundred, that would be enough to last for awhile.

"Fine," Ben consented and Kevin smirked.

"I'll meet you in my car."

Something told Ben that the night would go on and on and on and on. He had no idea who would be lame enough to offer Kevin money in exchange for pretending to be gay for one night or why Kevin insisted that Ben be his pretend lover. It was something he didn't really want to think about because having money would create such a nice change of pace from the sad dates he'd taken Julie on before. All he had to do was make it through one night…

**

"I said, 'hey,' " Ben said for the second time as he walked towards Kevin, who was leaning on his car. The taller boy only stood and shrugged, his arms spreading just wide enough to make Ben think he was going in for a hug. He instinctively skirted around, having no plans to do anything until he absolutely had to.

"Relax, Benji," Kevin warned. "If you blow it tonight, neither of us gets paid."

Ben pouted slightly but kept his mouth shut.

"First things first, we've got to fix your look."

"My look?" Ben started to look at his clothes when he received a shock, Kevin's hands grabbed his chin, turning his head to the side and running a cold black marker over his cheek. He panicked at the touch, swatting away the pale hand and stumbling backwards until he fell on the ground. The thoughts of running flooded his mind again, sprinting and leaping over obstacles to get away. But then he thought about the money- and he really wanted the money. He scrambled to his feet.

Kevin smiled and moved towards Ben, a canister of spray-paint in hand.

"Stand still," he warned, but the brunette squirreled up and ran over to the green car.

Ben's green eyes were wide as he wiped off the black ink before it could set on his face, "Who told you to give me a makeover and where did you get such crazy fashion ideas?"

"New York, doll; on the cat-walk." Kevin joked, setting down the paint before anything could happen to his beloved car. "If you don't want to look cool, you don't have to- but I get ten bucks of your hundred."

Ben gave a grumpy look as he started for the car door, "I'd like to play it discreet, if you don't mind. Why don't you just paint yourself up instead?"

"They'd see right through me if was the one decked out. I'm not the kind of guy that puts a lot of effort into my look."

'_Not that you really need to.' _Ben thought to himself privately. He shook the thought out of his brain quickly as he crawled into the back seat. "You only wanna shock."

Kevin shrugged in half-agreement as he sat in the driver's seat and turned the ignition. The car roared to life and the two sat in silence as it zoomed over the road. Ben looked at himself in the mirror, patting at his problematic cowlick and squinting at his reflection. Maybe he did need a makeover.

"It's not too late, I've still got the spray-paint." Kevin said and Ben realized he'd been caught. "A little color would look good on those tight jeans of yours, Benji. You've already got a sweet ass, you're just afraid to cruise yourself."

"Cruise myself?" The hero turned a bright red that made his eyes look even more green as Kevin looked at them in the mirror, "Come on, Kevin, quit joking."

"You think I'm bluffing?" Kevin smirked in the mirror. His expression looked like he was joking but his words kept playing along, "I think I'm not."

The blush deepened and Ben cast his gaze away from the reflection of the dark eyes. How had such a normal night become so absolutely bizarre?

Kevin managed to find a parking space in the busy lot of The Pier and turned to face Ben, "Here's the plan, we're going to meet at the fountain next to the merry-go-round. Our clients will be there, but they won't be talking with us. Don't blow it by looking around to find them. Just pretend that we planned to meet there."

"We _are_ planning to meet there."

Kevin gave the smaller a cynical look, "Just pretend we planned to meet there for our first date and not for two-hundred bucks."

Ben shrugged but shivered inwardly, hearing the words 'first date' echo on and on in his brain. More visions of running flashed into his thoughts. Inexplicably, he saw himself running through a corn field, he almost laughed at the absurdity of the idea… but the more he thought about it, the better the idea seemed. A corn field was big, dark, easy to hide in. It would be the perfect spot to run away from Kevin- but then he realized that Kevin had a car and he would think nothing of mowing down the large stalks to kill him if they missed their payday. He sighed as he walked to the fountain. How was he going to survive the night?

***

Ben paced around the large fountain, focusing his brain on the water droplets that splashed around his feet and not on the idea that he was going out on a date… with a man… and not just any man… Kevin.

"Well, hello baby. You look so hot tonight." The brunette froze when he heard the voice. Did Kevin really just say that? He turned and saw the waiting smile plastered on the tall boy's face. Oh god, he did say it. Ben faked a smile back, his eyes glanced around to see who all had heard. "_Stop looking, you idiot_." Kevin muttered through his teeth, "_and say something back_."

Ben knew he had to push himself more than he ever had in his life. He had to make it seem like they were really a couple. He had to make it seem like he really liked Kevin- _really_ liked him. He drew in a deep breath and said the most daring thing he could muster.

"Can I hold your hand?"

Kevin looked at the brunette and nearly laughed out loud. The determination was so apparent on his cheeks. "Well, thank you." He said as he took the tan hand in his own and began to walk with the boy. "_Hand holding is the best you could think of?"_ he snickered and Ben blushed.

"_Well, what do you do on a first date?_" Ben whispered back, keeping a forced smile on his face.

Kevin ignored the question and pulled the smaller boy along, talking loudly enough that those around them could hear, "Now this is what we're going to do on our date today, we're going to do all the things all the couples like to do. We're gonna go to a movie, we're gonna have some dinner," He moved his hand out of Ben's shaking grip and wrapped it over his shoulder, pulling him closer to stop the boy from squirming. "Take a walk, look at the moonlight. Anything you want but baby I got a question… What do you want to eat?"

Ben turned to him, his face already bright red, he could practically feel the eyes watching them. "I don't know," he said, trying to keep his voice even but his heart was pounding up into his throat, "corndog? I guess."

His eyes widened when he realized he'd picked the most phallic food at The Pier. Thankfully, Kevin didn't seem to notice as he pulled the smaller body along, his grip like a vice to keep the scared teen from running off. Ben kept as still as he could, trying to keep his face from showing how awkward he actually felt.

****

Despite all Ben's fears, it was a very fun night. He had actually forgotten on several occasions that he was being watched- of course once he re-realized this fact, his back tightened and his eyes wandered. Kevin would catch him when that happened and give him a small nudge, or a kick, or one time a very hard noogie that he disguised with playful laugh, to remind him not to search out their onlookers.

And for one small moment, he forgot the date was only pretend. It happened while they were holding hands and looking out over the pier, watching the moonlight dance on the waves. Until that moment, he hadn't realized how nicely his hand fit into Kevin's or how nice the brute could be when he wanted something… That normally wouldn't be an endearing feature but for Kevin it was positively charming.

The brunette was surprised when he felt sadness as the night was ending. He'd never had that much fun on a date with Julie- and somewhere in his mind he admitted that it wasn't just because he never had enough money for fun activities. The lights of the park were dimming and Ben unconsciously moved closer to the big body, seeking the warmth and the feeling of the strong armed wrapped around his shoulder. He didn't want it to end.

Kevin smiled and leaned down to his date's lips, intent on giving a kiss. Ben shrieked and pulled away, his eyes wide as he pressed his fingers to his lips and stared back at the older teen with shock. Pretending to date was one thing- actually kissing was an entirely different matter.

Kevin faked a laugh and loudly said, "Woohoohoo Benji, give me a heart attack!" but his face tightened and he whispered through his clenched jaw, "_what are you doing? Don't blow it._"

Just as Ben was about to answer, the omnitrix let out a series of shrill beeping noises. He jumped and looked up at Kevin, "a distress signal, we have to go."

"This first," Kevin's voice was adamant.

"You can't be serious, someone's in trouble." Ben turned and began to walk away but his wrist was caught by Kevin who held him back.

"Just do what I do, would you? _Think of the money._" The taller didn't give the brunette a chance to argue. He wrenched him closer, launching him into a collision with his hard body. The strong hand wrapped its pale fingers around the back of Ben's head and pushed his attention upward. Ben made a surprised sound when their lips met- then another when he felt Kevin's tongue inside his mouth, gently playing over his own as the other large arm wrapped around his torso possessively.

For a moment, Ben struggled feebly, his arms trying to push against the immovable force that held him. But once that moment passed, the hero gave in, glad that Kevin was holding him steady because he felt like he might melt all over the boardwalk of the pier. He returned the kiss and his smaller hands grasped at the fabric of his date's shirt. When it was over, his eyes opened unsteadily and Kevin released his tight grip and pulled away.

"Okay," the taller boy said as the omnitrix beeped once again, bringing the brunette back to his senses, "Now we can go."

Ben said nothing as he followed behind his date, his cheeks practically glowing in the dim light of the closing carnival.

**

Of all the irony Ben had faced in his life, this was one of the most blatant. The distress call had originated from outside the town… on a farm… in a cornfield. The two made short work of the DNAliens and had already helped the stranded alien return to her ship and head safely back to her home planet.

"Kicked DNAlien butt and earned some easy cash on the side. We rock, bro." Kevin said, slapping his partner on the back as they walked back to his car.

"Easy cash, my ass," Ben muttered.

"Well, excuse me. I guess I'm not as good a kisser as Julie." He replied flippantly as he sat in the driver's seat and buckled the seatbelt.

"I wouldn't know," Ben's eyes were downcast as Kevin turned the ignition and put the car in gear. "We've never kissed."

His heavy foot missed the clutch and the car shuddered, "What?!" Kevin laughed.

"We haven't kissed yet," Ben's voice was sodden and bitter at his friend's reaction.

Kevin pressed on the accelerator and they raced back towards the town, "Why not? She's cute, you're cute, what's the big deal?"

Ben slapped his hand to his face. He was not having this conversation. Especially not with the _boy_ who stole his first kiss just an hour or so earlier. Absolutely not. But his mouth betrayed him as he spit out the first excuse that sounded good to him, "I just want it to be special. I don't want to waste it."

"Ooh," Kevin connected the dots, "I get it. You're afraid you might stink at kissing- and that was your first kiss, wasn't it?"

Ben was mortified. He'd always thought the only thing Kevin could figure out was auto-parts. How had he managed to put all that together so quickly?

"I- I am not! And it wasn't!" He folded his arms over his chest and Kevin pulled off the road, parking behind a small grove of trees and unbuckling the seatbelt before he turned to his younger.

"You are so easy to read," he chuckled and grabbed the green jacket, pulling it towards him and pressing his lips to Ben's. He could feel the hero's eyes widen at the contact but before the smaller body could wriggle free, Kevin moved his arms around him and held his body tight while he deepened the kiss.

Kevin hadn't really meant to kiss Ben for more than a few seconds… and he had no real intention to take off his clothing… and he certainly had no plans to take off his own- but all of those things happened and the two found themselves fully nude in the backseat of Kevin's car.

Neither had spoken during the events that lead to the backseat for fear that it might bring an end to their activity. Rationalization would only spoil the mood. Instead, they pressed their bodies close together, Kevin pushed his back into the seat as one large hand slowly moved over both their erections, his other hand was cupping Ben's cheek while two finger worked their way inside him, stretching and playing at a quick but cautious pace.

Ben's mouth twitched and he let out a soft moan as the thick fingers brushed against his prostate. He bucked slightly when a third finger entered and bit his lip when a forth was finally added. Kevin monitored the situation carefully, making sure that his date wasn't in pain as he meticulously stretched him.

The smaller rocked his hips in light circles while Kevin's hands explored his body. It wasn't what he'd expected to do on a first date- especially one that was just pretend, but he liked where the night had taken them. The feeling of being wrapped up in his friend's strong arms made him feel things he never expected to feel- and of course do things he never expected to do.

His lips parted in a small gasp as he felt the fingers leave his body. The strong hands moved over the tanned hips and guided Ben's body closer. The brunette grasped the pale shoulders, knowing what was coming. His teeth clenched as Kevin pushed the tip inside; he tried moving his body down but he felt a stab of pain as he did, emitting a slight whimper that made the raven hair's brow wrinkle in concern.

"Slow," Kevin's voice was hardly more than a breath with sound. He removed one of his hands from the tanned hips and wrapped it around his date's penis. He stroked it as he tried to coax his partner into relaxing. Ben did just that; slowly, he eased at the feeling, allowing more and more of the length inside him.

Ben took a deep breath as he felt his body stretching around the full length. He let a quiver escape when Kevin's calloused thumb ran over the slit of his penis.

The raven could tell by the removal of the teen's blunt finger-nails from his shoulder that Ben was getting used to the feeling. His free hand trailed over the tanned skin, resting on the base of Ben's spine and giving his sweet ass a little push. Ben winced immediately but it was only a reflex, the pain he felt from the movement was hardly there at all.

He decided to test it. Kevin watched Ben's timid face with amusement as he slowly lifted his body and brought it back down again. It was a small movement, but the next was larger, and the next was larger still. In little time, the two were moving in a steady pattern, hips and fingers moving in time with one another as their hushed breathing became more erratic.

Ben moaned at the sensation given by the strong fingers gliding over his erection and Kevin lavished the feeling of the tight body that surrounded his. Their lips pressed together in a deep kiss, their tongues playing with each other in a soft and curious way as the movement of their two bodies began to speed up.

Ben had a warm and almost uncomfortable feeling building inside him. He knew he was close. He broke the kiss and arched, trying to catch his breath as the sweat dripped down his back and Kevin's hard member thrust inside him.

"K-Kevin.." he gave a warning, soft like the shallow gasps that escaped from him.

"S'okay," the raven breathed back, continuing to stroke his member until Ben let out a shrill cry and finally released. Kevin came also; it was Ben's expression that put him over the edge.

Both teens sat in the car, shaking with uneven breaths that flew from their bodies in heated pants. Neither had moved. Neither wanted to. If they moved, it meant an end to the moment, the finale of a time that they would never have back. There had always been a connection between the two, a dark and foreboding friction that Ben was sure would lead to the end of their team- not the beginning of a relationship. But both swore inwardly not to forget their date, or the moments they shared afterwards. There was a connection there, stronger than both had realized until just now.

Kevin was the first to break the silence. "We should go," he said.

Ben didn't want to, but he gave a quiet reply, "yeah."

Both felt a bit empty when the heat between them diminished as they pulled on their clothing and returned to the front seats. Neither spoke for the rest of the night.

****

Ben tried not to blush as he answered the door. The tall, pale boy was waiting with an envelope in his hand and an unsure look on his face.

"Hey," the smaller spoke as he motioned to the other to come inside.

" 'Hey,' back." He handed the paper to the other. "Your cut of the money," he explained, "I counted it out."

Ben squeezed the bulky envelope with his hands, "You'd think they would have gone to a bank, or something. Why are there so many bills?"

"Well, there were a lot of them, I think they all pooled together." Kevin began to turn to leave. He felt awkward around the other boy now and he wanted to leave before he said anything stupid like he usually did with Gwen.

Ben felt his heart sink a bit, "wait, Kev!" He felt the unavoidable blush rush over his cheeks but it was too late to turn back now. He had to take a chance "Would you.. I don't know.. like to go on a date?" He paused before quickly adding, "A real one?"

Kevin's face went blank for a moment, "Do you want to?"

"Well… yeah… I do. Do you too?"

Ben waited the few seconds it took for Kevin to respond, it seemed like an eternity.

"Yeah," the raven shrugged. "I'd like that."

Ben exhaled loudly and nervously, making Kevin smirk.

"I guess I don't have to ask if you kiss on the first date!" Ben laughed anxiously.

Kevin grinned as he pushed the smaller body against the wall. "As if I would wait that long."

* * *

And there we go. My first little one-shot. This is the first time I wrote a story inspired by anything specific; it doesn't live up to the truly awesome vid it was modeled after, but I hope you liked it anyway. I thought it would be funny to include fan girls (and boys!) in there, in some small way. I think we would all chip in if it meant seeing the two on a date, am I right?


End file.
